Wie man einen Drachen tötet
Wie man einen Drachen tötet ist die zwölfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Bobby warten ängstlich auf Sams Erwachen. Erst dann wissen sie, ob es Tod gelungen ist, Sams Seele wiederherzustellen und ihm zurückzugeben, ohne seinen Verstand zu zerstören. Währenddessen untersuchen Dean und Bobby das Verschwinden von Jungfrauen, und finden heraus, dass Drachen hinter den Entführungen stecken. Bobby schickt Dean zu einer Ärztin, die die einzige Waffe der Welt besitzt, die einen Drachen töten kann. Allerdings muss Dean erst beweisen, dass er würdig genug ist, die Waffe zu nehmen. Handlung Ein Mann und eine Frau namens Penny sitzen zusammen in einem kleinen Flugzeug. Penny hat offensichtlich Flugangst und der Mann versucht sie zu beruhigen. Plötzlich wird kurz eine seltsame Lichterscheinung sichtbar, die der Pilot als Vogel abtut. Kurz darauf ist er verschwunden und das Flugzeug beginnt, mitsamt der panischen Penny in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Castiel kommt aus dem Panikraum und versichert Dean, dass Sams Seele wieder an ihrem Platz ist. Der ältere Winchester ist beunruhigt, weil sein kleiner Bruder noch immer nicht aufgewacht ist. Der Engel meint, dass er froh sein könne, dass Sam überhaupt noch lebt. Er kann nicht nachvollziehen, dass Dean Sams Seele von Tod wieder hat einsetzen lassen. Bei dem schlechten Zustand von Sam's Seele hätte Dean Sam besser gleich umgebracht. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Castiel. Bobby hat einiges Recherchematerial für einen neuen Fall auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Dean bietet seine Hilfe an und Bobby erzählt ihm von dem Pärchen im Flugzeug. Das Flugzeugwrack wurde gefunden. Von der Frau fehlt jede Spur und die verkohlte Leiche des Mannes wurde 17 Meilen entfernt gefunden. Ehe sie sich Gedanken darüber machen können, was es damit auf sich hat, steht Sam auf einmal im Zimmer. Er ist aufgewacht und umarmt die beiden. Der jüngere Winchester kann sich scheinbar an nichts erinnern was nach seinem Sturz in Luzifers Käfig passiert ist. Dean ist darüber sehr froh und will es dabei belassen, auch wenn Bobby der Meinung ist er sollte Sam die Wahrheit sagen. Außerdem erinnert er Dean daran, dass Sam nicht dumm ist und es früher oder später herausfinden und dann sicher nicht erfreut sein wird, wenn er raus findet, dass sie ihn angelogen haben. Dean bittet ihn, es wenigstens fürs Erste für sich zu behalten. Etwas später wollen Bobby und Dean aufbrechen, um an dem Fall zu arbeiten. Sam kommt dazu und meint, er wäre fit genug, um wieder zu jagen. Dean schlägt vor, dass sie den Fall doch zu dritt behandeln sollten, doch Bobby, der Schwierigkeiten hat Sam nichts zu sagen, lässt sich eine schlechte Ausrede einfallen, um nicht mit zu müssen. Also fährt Dean mit dem leicht skeptischen Sam alleine los. Unterwegs telefoniert Sam mit einem Polizisten aus der Stadt, in der die Opfer lebten, und er erfährt, dass auch noch andere junge Frauen verschwunden sind. Beide haben keine Ahnung, womit sie es zu tun haben könnten. Sam wechselt schließlich das Thema und fragt, warum Dean sein Versprechen, ein normales Leben zu beginnen, nicht gehalten hat. Sein Bruder erklärt schlicht, dass er für ein Jahr bei Lisa und Ben war, es aber nicht funktioniert habe. Am nächsten Morgen suchen sie die Schwester des Opfers auf. Sie sehen sich in ihrem Zimmer um und erfahren, dass Penny sehr zurückhaltend und schüchtern war. Sam geht sehr verständnisvoll und mitfühlend mit Pennys Schwester um. Dean fällt das auf, denn der seelenlose Sam war nicht gerade sehr behutsam in solchen Dingen. Dean ist erfreut, dass Sam scheinbar wieder der Alte ist. Später sind sie in ihrem Motel und Dean zeigt Sam das Tagebuch, dass er aus Pennys Zimmer hat mitgehen lassen. Sam ist ein wenig empört darüber und auch das nimmt Dean als gutes Zeichen. Er liest Sam eine Passage vor und präsentiert ihm die Theorie, dass das, was sie suchen, wahrscheinlich hinter Jungfrauen her ist. Auf dem Weg nach Hause wird an diesem Abend eine junge Frau von einer seltsamen Lichterscheinung verfolgt. Sie verschwindet jedoch nicht, sondern wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo sie am nächsten Tag von den Brüdern befragt wird. Melissa beschreibt ihren Angreifer als eine gigantische Fledermaus, ansonsten kann sie sich an nichts erinnern. Ihr ist nur aufgefallen, dass ihr Ring auf ein Mal weg war. Als die beiden auf dem Weg zum Impala sind, sprechen sie über den Fall. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass das fledermausartige Wesen Melissa verschont hat, weil sie keine Jungfrau mehr war. Sie haben also zwei Spuren. Der fehlende Ring und die fehlenden Jungfrauen. Sam stellt die Frage in den Raum, was auf Gold und Jungfrauen steht. Später muss er resigniert feststellen, dass all seine Recherchen ihn zu einem Computerspiel führen, in dem Drachen vorkommen, die Sams Kriterien erfüllen. Er hält es für unmöglich. Dean meint, sie sollten eine zweite Meinung einholen, und ruft Bobby an. Der andere Jäger weiß zunächst auch keinen Rat, verspricht aber näheres heraus zu finden. Während Sam Johns Tagebuch auf der Suche nach Informationen über Drachen durchblättert, wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie vor kurzem einen Skinwalker gejagt hätten. Dean hat Angst, dass Sam sich wieder erinnert und sagt, dass Sam sich irre. Dann ruft Bobby zurück. Er gibt Dean die Adresse von Dr. Visyak, die an der Uni von San Francisco in der Fakultät für Mittelalter-Forschung arbeitet. Dean macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Sam soll in der Zwischenzeit heraus finden wo die Jungfrauen sind. Von Dr. Visyak erfährt Dean, dass man Drachen nur mit einem in Drachenblut getauchtes Schwert töten kann. Es gibt nicht mehr allzu viele solcher Schwerter, aber sie habe eines im Keller, das Schwert von Bruncvik. Es steckt wie Excalibur in einem Stein. Da Dean es nicht herausziehen kann, bringt er eine Sprengladung an. Dabei geht jedoch die Klinge zu Bruch, so dass nur noch der Griff mit einem kurzen Schwertansatz übrig bleibt. Da es jedoch alles ist, was sie gegen den Drachen in der Hand haben, fährt er mit dem abgebrochenen Schwert zurück zu Sam. Sein kleiner Bruder hat in der Zwischenzeit Bobby angerufen, um mehr über den Aufenthaltsort der Drachen und Jungfrauen heraus zu bekommen. Da es keine Höhlen in der Nähe gibt, kommt nur die Kanalisation in Frage. Nebenbei befragt er Bobby beiläufig, was passiert ist, während er weg war, doch der andere Jäger ist nicht auskunftsfreudiger als zuvor. Also bleibt Sam nur noch eine Option. Er ruft nach Castiel. Es gelingt Sam, den Engel auszutricksen, indem er behauptet, dass Bobby ihm alles erzählt habe und er nur ein paar kleine Gedächtnislücken hätte, die Castiel ihm helfen könnte zu schließen. So bringt er den Engel zum reden. Als Dean später mit dem Schwert zurück ist, fällt es Sam sehr schwer so zu tun, als wüsste er immer noch nichts aus dem letzten Jahr, aber er kann Dean überzeugen und sie machen sich in der Kanalisation auf die Suche nach den vermissten Jungfrauen. Als sie schon einige Stunden durch die Kanalisation gelaufen sind und Dean aufgeben will, finden sie in einem Zwischenraum ein paar alte Aufzeichnungen. Dann werden sie auf die Jungfrauen aufmerksam. Als sie dabei sind, sie zu befreien, taucht der Drache auf. Es kommt zu Kampf und der Schwertstumpf zeigt seine Wirkung. Allerdings gelingt es dem Drachen, Dean den Schwertstumpf aus der Hand zu schlagen. Als er es wieder an sich bringen will, wird er von einem zweiten Drachen angegriffen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Sam den ersten Drachen kurz außer Gefecht setzen, den Schwertstumpf an sich bringen und so Dean vor dem zweiten Drachen retten, indem er ihn tötet. Jedoch gelingt es dem anderen Drachen zu fliehen. Nach dem Abschluss des Falles sind sie wieder bei Bobby. Sam offenbart seinem Bruder, dass er von Castiel ziemlich viel erfahren hat. Er entschuldigt sich für das, was sein seelenloses Alterego Dean und Bobby angetan hat. Er sagt, dass er versuchen will, es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, aber Dean solle ihm alles sagen, was Sam getan hat. Ehe Dean sich rausreden kann, ruft Bobby sie zu sich. Er hat sich mit den Aufzeichnungen, die die Drachen in der Kanalisation hatten, beschäftigt. Während er den Brüdern erklärt, dass es in den Aufzeichnungen darum geht, ein Tor zum Fegefeuer zu öffnen und die Mutter von allem heraus zu holen, sieht man, wie der Drache und ein weiterer Artgenosse eben dies tun. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Castiel *Dr. Visyak *Penny Dessertine Vorkommende Wesen *Drachen *Engel *Eve *Loch Ness Monster (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Back in the Saddle' von Aerosmith *'A New Day Yesterday' von Jethro Tull Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Like A Virgin (Wie eine Jungfrau) *'Spanisch:' Como una Virgen (Wie eine Jungfrau) *'Französisch:' L’Épée de Bruncwik (Schwert von Bruncwik) *'Italienisch:' La Morte Di Tutte Le Cose (Der Tod aller Dinge) *'Portugiesisch:' Como uma Virgem (Wie eine Jungfrau) *'Tschechisch:' Únos panen (Entführung von Jungfrauen) *'Ungarisch:' Széplány ajándékba (Jungfrauen) *'Finnisch:' Lohikäärmeen luolassa (Drachenhöhle) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06